Some portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, include image capture capabilities similar to those associated with a digital camera. These devices, however, may be smaller and/or more compact than many digital cameras, and as a result, do not have the space that is needed to accommodate all of the components of a conventional standalone digital camera. Accordingly, certain features that may be common in digital cameras may be difficult to include in portable electronic devices. In addition, portable electronic devices that include image capture capabilities may be offered at prices less than those associated with digital cameras. As a result, certain features that may be common in digital cameras may be omitted from portable electronic devices to allow desired price targets of the electronic devices to be met.
It would be desirable to be able to provide additional image capture features in portable electronic devices while minimizing the size and cost associated with the features.